A will and a way
by vecus saravan
Summary: we've all read stories about Naruto awakening the rinnegan, now here's one in which he has SO6P senjutsu instead. and of course it wouldnt be a Naruto story without having some nasty consequences as well. powerfull Akatsuki naruto. NaruKaguya
1. prologue

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, never will and I also apologize in advance for the gramma errors**

**A WILL AND A WAY**

**PROLOGUE**

"Naruto Uzumaki" he heard someone whisper, a small sweet voice that attracted all his senses, he could feel her presence but he couldn't see her

"Naruto Uzumaki" she said again this time parts of her form appearing in front of him

Naruto was momentarily stunned by the odd appearance of the woman, that is if one could even call her a woman. She was completely and unnaturally flawless and pale. Her skin was as white as paper, her hair, long white hair reaching down to her feet. One very important thing to note, however, were the pupil less pale eyes and another eye with what looked like rings in it on her forehead returned his gaze serenely. And if all that wasn't enough to make the woman an oddity, Naruto stared in wonder at what appeared to be small horns protruding at each side of her head.

The sheer power that he could feel off of her was unlike anything he has ever felt in his entire life; hokage-jiji, the anbu, the jounin of the village, everyone. They were all pathetic compared to this, hell you could put them all together and they still wouldn't match up to this level of devastating power

No this was no woman at all, this was a goddess, a rabbit goddess, he didn't know why but he felt that it was more appropriate and yet despite everything he found to be intimidating and peculiar about her, he still felt like she was the most beautiful being he has ever seen

"Naruto Uzumaki" she said yet again in a soft serene tone that made him feel weak in the knees and have butterflies in his belly

She was standing right in front of him giving him no private space at all, her right hand went up to his shoulder moving her hand up and down. This continued for a minute or two until she moved her hand to his whiskered cheek caressing it in a sensual comforting way

Her soft strokes were really making it hard for naruto to keep a calm head, not that he ever did anyway, but he was seriously trying his hardest not lean in into her touch and lose himself in the pleasure

The more she strokes he's cheek the more he lost himself, giving in to the strange swell of emotions that gnawed at his insides, emotions that he could barely understand but still left him wanting more

"Y-Yes" he finally responds after what seemed like hours

"You remind me of them, both of them, but you… somehow you're different. You're… you're purer" she said finishing her sentence in a small whisper

"Pure?" Naruto asked not sure what he meant by that

Him, pure?

He could easily name ten people off the top of his head that would say the opposite about him

_Demon brat!_

_Monster!_

_Murderer!_

'Yeah, he was definitely not pure'

"Yes, pure. Don't worry about what other people say about you Naruto-kun, you're unlike anything or anyone this world has ever seen. A force of nature with the power to heal and destroy and a will to completely change anything that you so wish. A maelstrom if you will, I guess your name is appropriate" the goddess said not stopping her gentle caresses

"W-What… what do you mean?" the jinchurikki asked his face unable to contain his blush

"I need you Naruto-kun, I need your strength, I need your help, I need your love, I'm… I'm all alone" she said looking at him right in the eyes, hers showing a vulnerability that seemed so unnatural on her

"Sure I can help ya, I'm not sure if am strong enough to be the guy for the job but I'll do my best. I could even ask Hokage-jiji to help" the blonde Uzumaki said with a confidence that only he could carry

He didn't know what was troubling this person, but it had to be big if someone of her strength could not deal with it. If she was really in trouble, then he could tell the hokage and quickly help her.

He's heart ached with just the thought of her in pain and he didn't even know why

The goddess gave him a small warm smile that made his heart melt

"No Naruto-kun, the hokage cannot help me, only you can"

"B-But he's the most powerful person I know" Naruto shouted with frustration

_Well, the most powerful except you of course_

"You are more powerful than anyone else, including the hokage. Trust in yourself, believe in yourself, I do" the goddess responded her smile not receding

_She believed in him_

_Her _

_Nobody has ever told him that before, not even the old man_

_She believed in him_

"You be-believe in me?" he asked just in case he didn't hear her words right

"I do"

"Er… ok but what do you want me to do? How can I help you?" Naruto asked

"Freedom, I want to be free Naruto-kun, I have been imprisoned for far too long. I want to feel free again, laugh again, love again" she said placing her hand on the jinchurikki's heart

"Will you please help me?"

A look of sheer determination was all the answer she needed, the jinchurikki gave her a thumbs up and a foxy grin along with it

"Don't worry, I will not let you down. I'll beat the living hell outta anyone that's keeping you captive and I won't stop until you're finally free. I swear it on my life" Naruto said

His world stopped once again when she suddenly kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth giving him a full taste of hers. While this was happening, the jinchurikki was frozen in place not knowing or comprehending what this meant. He was too shell-shocked to respond to the kiss; he had seen a lot of people do it a lot of times but actually doing it… he felt paralyzed by it. He's whole body was not moving, no matter how much he willed it, it refused to obey, he felt like her kiss was not only invading his mouth but his entire chakra system as well, his chakra coils, his whisker marks, the hairs on his skin, it all felt like she was possessing it all, putting his all existence at her beck and call

Then just as he was about to respond, she pulled back

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I know you won't disappoint me" she said as she kissed his forehead

"Yeah… No problem" the blonde said not showing the stab of disappointment he felt at the kiss ending so soon

"I'll be waiting, I'll send someone, Zetsu, he will help you with everything that you need plus I've also unlocked a power that laid dormant in you. You'll need it." She said as she kissed his forehead again

"Leave it all to me, um… I don't know your name" Naruto said feeling a bit foolish that he hasn't asked that question sooner

"Kaguya, my name is Kaguya. I hope to see you soon" she said as her form started to fade

"Wait, where will I find you? I mean where are you being held captive?"

"The moon Naruto-kun, the moon" Kaguya said as her form completely disappeared

End dream

10 year old Naruto woke up with a start from his bed, his body completely drenched showing that he was profusely sweating and he was panting heavily

'_That dream again'_

He didn't know why but he's having this dream for a long time now and rather frequently, it all started a bit fuzzy, really confusing, but as the days went by, it was getting clearer and clearer and tonight was the clearest it has ever been

He has never heard of a person called Kaguya before in his life but whoever she was, she needed help and she was trusting him, no, she was believing in him to free her

'_Nobody has ever believed in me before' he thought_

He walked out of his bed and gazed at the moon through the window trying to understand what she told him

'_Perhaps it'll give me a clue or something' he thought_

He kept his gaze for about 5 minutes hoping for some sort of sign but nothing, the moon was just shining as bright as it usually did every night

He was just about to give up hope and go back to bed when he suddenly looked at the mirror, the image staring back at him scaring the living shit out of the blonde

The jinchurikki's eyes were now a cross shaped molten lava color, his whiskered marks were more elongated, they looked more like markings than actual whiskers, his hair was now spikier than ever what's more it was all pointing up, he also had a yellowish glow all around his body, but what surprised Naruto the most was the 8 black balls hovering behind him.

He was about to touch one of them when he heard a voice say;

"**Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Zetsu"**

**END CHAPTER**

**I really hope you like it**

**Leave a review on your way out**

**SARAVAN OUT! **


	2. So it begins

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own jack-shit.**

**Please enjoy…**

Throughout the ages, philosophers and academics alike have debated, deliberated, and contended with the most basic question of human existence. What is awareness? What is sentience? What is life? What is chakra and where did it come from?  
Some have submitted that these characteristics are emergent properties, arising from a series of complex chemical reactions. Advancements in the biological sciences have confirmed many of these claims. Others have proposed that these traits were gifted to humanity by some deific creator. After all, the existence of chakra could not be explained by physical phenomena alone.

But the truth is whether humans decided to believe it or not; chakra is the source of connective power that linked everything in the world together. The life force that ties all things together and that spiritual and mental energy manifested through physical energy is what made chakra so sacred.

History speaks about chakra originally belonging to the god tree, when Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the fruit of the god tree she became the first person in earth to ever wield chakra. With her new found power, she ended all wars that plagued the lands.

But despite ushering an era of peace, Kaguya saw the potential for destruction that chakra held. She could see the unspeakable horrors that would happen if her clan or any other humans ever got their hands on her chakra.

But her sons didn't see what she saw, Hagoromo believed that chakra could be used to strengthen the connection and understanding between people, that it could be what would ultimately bring people together and help them realize that despite all their difference, they were still 'one'.

The creed of '**Nishu**' he called it.

How naïve.

Her sons betrayed and sealed her away in an eternal prison and despite all her warnings they still decided to spread chakra throughout the world. She watched from her prison as her grandsons wedged wars against each other and the rest of the human population followed suit.

Because of one foolish decision by her own sons, she was forced to watch as humans performed countless inhuman acts of murder, war, rape, human trafficking and many other heinous acts.

And just Kaguya saw it all, so did Naruto. Through Zetsu who had recorded everything, he saw everything from the past to the present and with the way things were going he had mostly likely seen the future as well.

He saw the warring clans' era, the battles between Senju and Uchiha, Hashirama and Madara, the formation of the great hidden villages and the wars that followed after. He watched as Madara used his sharingan on the Kyuubi in his battle with Hashirama, when Hiruzen Sarutobi was chosen to take over as the third hokage by Tobirama Senju, when his clan was slaughtered by those that deemed them too dangerous to let live, when the second war started and the origins of the sannin, when the third war broke out and the 'heroic' acts of Minato Namikaze (his father), when Madara found Obito and recruited him to his cause, when Obito attacked Konoha with the kyubi thereby forcing Minato to seal it in him in order to save the village and when Itachi was ordered to slaughter his clan in order to preserve the peace in the village.

He saw everything and from it all, Naruto understood one thing to be certain, history was destined to repeat itself and only Kaguya could bring peace and order to this world.

Countless humans have tried but their efforts have either failed spectacularly or they only added to the undesirable situation the world was in today.

Hagoromo, Ashura, Hashirama, Madara, Jiraiya, Minato; they were all so convinced that they were peace loving people but with all their power, they couldn't bring the peace that was needed…

But Kaguya can, with her power she could not only bring peace and harmony but she could also make sure that it lasted forever and would also defend the world against her fellow clan members when they chose to attack.

"**So… now you know the real history of the shinobi world Naruto-sama. What will it be**?" black Zetsu asked patiently.

A week had passed since the black and white figure appeared before him. Needless to say, he was scared shitless by the man's (?) appearance but after a lengthy explanation of who he was, the kyubi jinchurikki had finally calm down enough for them to have a meaningful conversation.

Naruto didn't know what to make of all this, all of his short life he had only known one goal, Acknowledgement, and being hokage was surest way of achieving that goal.

Now though after everything he's just seen, all of that seemed pointless, why pursue acknowledgement in such a world. He's father had been hokage and was the most loved person in Konoha but what good did that do him? He just like every other kage before him had to slaughter countless other people to be admired by the village.

Naruto wasn't a judgmental kind of person but if that's what one had to do to be loved then this world was just screwed beyond repair.

"Let me think about it…" he spoke instead, he already had a good idea of what he would choose but he needed to absorb all he had just learnt today.

I mean, he had just found out about his parents and one of them supposedly came from a big clan that was slaughtered while the other was his hero and inspiration, it's a lot of information to take in especially for a boy who now seemed way out of his depth.

He had first thought that all he needed to do somehow find a way to go to the moon and free her but now he realized just how much was at stake here. He felt like he's head was going to explode.

"Give me a week and I'll have your answer" he said truthfully to the black and white creature.

Zetsu just studied him for a full minute, not saying a word in return to the point where Naruto actually thought the creature felt offended by him.

But his worries were for naught as Zetsu took out a paper seal and handed it over to him explaining, **"You don't want anyone finding out about your new power this early, since I cannot perform fuinjutsu we'll just have to rely on this sealing tag to do the job, place it under your shirt so that no one sees it and gets suspicious"**

The ground started slowly swallowing the creature up giving him time to say a few last words**, "Very well Naruto-sama, I'll come back in a week to hear your response"**

when he was sure that Zetsu was gone, Naruto took his eyes back to the moon wondering if this was all just another dream though he highly doubted it.

'Kaguya' he whispered, his young mind replaying everything he saw about the goddess from his dream and Zetsu's recordings.

**Three Days Later**

Once again he found himself on the hokage monument gazing at the moon, he had been doing it the entire week. it had now become his favorite pastime. Normally he'll be out there somewhere terrorizing the villagers with pranks to get their attention but that was not worth it any longer.

Yet again, He thought over what he had learnt from Zetsu, Needless to say, he was at a loss of words because of what he saw. His parents. He had a mother and a father. He did not just fall from the sky.

He was both happy and sad, Kushina was a jinchurikki of the Kyubi, just like him. He had taken up her burden. A part of him always knew that his parents were not alive. His mother died the day he was born, the day Obito extracted the Kyubi from his mother. A hole in his heart seemed to close slightly, but it could never be completely closed as it lacked a mother's love.

And Minato, the blonde really didn't know what to think of him. All his life, he had heard so many people praising him, admiring him and some even worshipped him. All he had known was that the man was a hero and most of Konoha considered him her greatest kage and had become Naruto's role model because of that. But after seeing what the man had done to earn that praise he wasn't sure he wanted to follow in his footsteps.

It seemed the only thing that people were ever interested in domination, it didn't matter how many people they ended up hurting. After reviewing all the three shinobi wars and countless other battles in perfect detail, Naruto realized that something needed to change.

Something that would prevent the past from repeating itself in the future.

Kaguya.

He could feel his heartbeat going fast just at the thought of her. He could still see her whenever he closed his eyes. Her beauty was unlike anything he has seen.

Her pale skin, her delicate facial features, her extremely long, sweeping white hair and beautiful white clear eyes.

A goddess indeed, he had never known anyone so majestic.

The blonde had always thought that Sakura was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but next to Kaguya, she looked just like any ordinary girl.

He put his right hand on his lips where hers had been trying to retrace the kisses she had placed on him trying to recall its taste.

As a hated figure, Naruto had no idea what love was, be it parental, romantic, agape or otherwise. How was his young feeble, brain supposed to comprehend something so complex without any sort of guidance? But… But the more he thought of her, the more he found himself wondering if this was what love is.

As a child, one is not expected to know much. They are supposed to be naive to the world, innocent beyond any description possible. They are supposed to be blind to the horrors of society, oblivious to the ill will that hides in the shadows. Normal children are apparently not supposed to know any of it_._

But he was the exception, thanks to Zetsu he knew everything that men tried to hide from one another. He knew what they were capable of when nobody was looking…

And Kaguya called on him of all people to help her erase the mistake that her son had made.

Naruto's little hand reached up to the moon, grasping at the air above his head wishing that he could grab hold of the moon and break it in half in order to free her.

"Having a day off?"

he suddenly heard a voice say, he didn't have to turn to know that it was the third hokage standing behind him. The blonde had already felt his chakra before he even arrived.

He could feel everything; the chakra in the trees as it shifted with the winds, the chakra in the few leaves as it leisurely floated through the red and orange tinted skies, each taking their time on the descend down and the dots of chakra spread out in the village as everyone went about their own business. He was in tune with everything around him.

This was the power that she had unlocked inside of him, the power of nature, Senjutsu of the highest level.

He spared a moment to look at his 'grandfather' figure before taking his eyes back to the moon.

"You could say so" he responded knowing exactly what Sarutobi was asking. "I wasn't in the mood to prank anyone today"

"Hmm… now that is quiet curious…" the hokage mused, he wasn't fond of the blonde's constant mischief and often vandalistic approach to getting people's attention but it was still a better alternative than having him pay back the village's hatred with his own.

He couldn't think of a disastrous situation than having Minato's son wanting revenge against the village for the way they treat him.

After a moment of quiet, Hiruzen's curiosity finally got the better of him having never seen the jinchurikki so quite when he had a companion who was willing to engage him in conversation.

"So, Why so quite Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pointed up at the night sky. Countless stars speckled the dark expanse, glimmering reflections of the lights below them and seemingly in the center of them all was his main attraction, the moon, full and shining with faint silver light.

"It's Beautiful" the little boy murmured.

Hiruzen hummed in agreement, it was, but then his eyes narrowed at the boy, this was unlike Naruto. No matter how lonely he got Naruto was never the kind of person to just stop and admire subtle things like how beautiful the sky was.

Something was wrong here. But still despite his thoughts Hiruzen still choose to keep quiet and let the boy speak his mind.

"Jiji…What is love?" the boy asked suddenly bringing a visible grimace to Sarutobi's old features.

That was not something he ever expected the young jinchurikki to bring up though he really wasn't too surprised.

Love was practically nonexistent in his life. No one outside the Ichiraku family have ever shown him any form of affection and his shame doubled as he realized that no one, not even him, has ever told him that they loved him.

How can any child ever live like that? To be so isolated from everyone else and have hate, mistrust, detestation and rejection be the only emotions he knows. He had truly failed this child and he couldn't even provide him with some comfort of the truth.

"What brought this on?" He asked a question of his own, unable to bring himself to talk about something that was so precious but will never be experienced by the young boy, it felt cruel enough that he was robbed of it on the day of his birth.

A minute of silence passed without a response, Hiruzen was beginning to think to boy might not respond but at he finally said,

"Well… I want to know what you felt the day you married your late-wife, I mean… why her? What was so special about her that wasn't in any other woman you met?" the blonde finally looked at the hokage, their eyes locked to one another.

Hiruzen could only imagine just how stupid he's wrinkled face looked at that moment. That was the last thing he ever expected to hear from a ten-year-old boy he had thought the blonde was talking about parental love but this was the exact opposite.

Sure, a lot of children he's age had infatuations, some even going as far as turning into fan-boys and fan-girls, but sooner rather later most of them woke up after getting a real dosage of the shinobi world.

But what he was seeing in the eyes of Naruto was something different. It wasn't a simple crush or some misplaced parental affection he was concerned with. This was real romantic love that the blonde was interested in.

But with who?

His eyes rooted him to the spot, eyeing him vigilantly as he waited the answer. For a second, Hiruzen could have sworn that he saw the serious face of Minato instead of his son.

The third hokage hummed, thinking of how to answer this question seriously. He could try to describe the feeling but he wasn't really good at that sort of thing and he also had a good feeling that the old; 'love is an intense feeling of deep affection and attachment towards someone' was not something the blonde would be satisfied with.

The professor groaned inwardly thinking of how weird this conversation was quickly becoming, he had honestly never done this kind of thing before.

Training genins? Yes.

Teaching people how to lead and think for themselves? Yes.

Giving them a bit of his wisdom and talking to them about life, its adversities and its privileges? Yes, Yes and Yes!

But love? Not even his sons had asked him about that, hell he couldn't even find a way to comfort Jiraiya when he had been rejected by Tsunade or known what to say when his son told him that he had developed feelings for Kurenai.

Alas, here he was being asked about love by a ten-year-old boy and apparently there were some subjects even the professor was incapable of teaching after all.

After a long while, he finally gave a heavy sigh seeming defeated

"I… I don't know how to say it Naruto, to be honest with you I'm still trying to get around the fact that you're even asking this question." He said sadly, visibly flinching at the blonde's disappointed look "… Do you believe you're in love with someone Naruto-kun?"

_And who is it?_ He wanted to ask but for some reason held his tongue.

"… I… I don't know." Naruto answered in a small voice. "I thought I liked Sakura-chan at the academy but now I feel… different and stronger."

"Who is it?" Hiruzen finally asked

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life" Naruto answered simply

_Well now… _

_Hold on a minute…_

"Woman?" Hiruzen asked

"More like a goddess" the blonde clarified getting an even more shocked look from his companion who was looking at him like he had just grown a second head.

"When I think of her all I want to do hold her you know; she has the most beautiful eyes in the world but all I could see is sadness in them. I-I want her to be happy. I really want to comfort her you know. What… what should I do?"

The blonde turned his big blue eyes towards Sarutobi and gazed at him with such an intensity that the 'professor' actually felt exposed. For only a second, the old kage took the smoking pipe out of his mouth and inspected the substances inside.

He was really wondering if it was truly tobacco or some really strong drugs that he had been given. Obviously it is illegal to intoxicate the head of the village but he couldn't put something like this above Danzo, the man was so desperate for the hokage sit that Hiruzen wouldn't be surprised if the war hawk tried to build a drug addict or an insanity case against him.

He was saved from ordering a thorough investigation against the Root operative though when not a second later Naruto burst out laughing.

0_0

He could only imagine how foolish he's expression was as Naruto pointed at him in hysterical laughter.

"What?"

"You… honestly it's like after all these times you just never learn. (laughs) man your face so priceless."

"Naruto, you…"

_Of course, another one of his pranks._

Hiruzen realized with a sweat palm, though he had to admit that it was really well executed.

'_he's getting smarter and more creative' _the old kage thought with a chuckle

"That was not very nice Naruto-kun" he remarked to the grinning blond

"Well you deserved it" Naruto responded flatly surprising the professor a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"You promised to take me out to get some ramen but it's been over a month, the hell jiji?" the blonde said giving him a pouty look.

Hiruzen had to look away to try to hide the shame he felt at the moment, he could only imagine what the boy's parents would say, he had truly failed with this child.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun" he said truthfully, "well, I'm here now. I can still take you if you want…" there was a bit of plea in his tone. He may have failed to provide a proper home and a proper environment for the child to grow up in, but by kami he wasn't going to allow himself to drift away from the boy and leave him completely alone.

"Don't sweat it jiji, I realize that you have been busy so I won't hold it against you. Now let's go get that ramen" the jinchurikki said stepping closer to the old man knowing that he'd prefer to shunshin them to the ramen bar than walk all the way there.

Sarutobi gave a small smile placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he prepared to shunshin them away though he never noticed the masked look of disappointment on the boy's face 

**A WEEK LATER**

"I will help you free Kaguya" the ten-year-old blonde spoke with determination.

He may have been thinking about this all week but in his heart of hearts he knew that a decision was already made.

he would not waste his time searching for approval from fickle minded beings. He chose to help the world instead, wasn't that the main goal of everyone after all.

Whether you live a bad or good life, there was always a time when you will reflect on what you've done in your life and how it had affected everyone else.

And so from this moment on, he decided to follow a path that will right the wrong that was made a very long time ago…

"**Very well Naruto-sama, but you need to understand that not everything that we'll do will be considered 'right' in our path to achieve this goal**" Zetsu warned, he was happy that Naruto had accepted Kaguya's request but he would rather not deal with a kid who would suddenly have his conscious come into play and ruin everything he worked on plus he also needed someone to help him accomplish his goals should Obito or Madara turn from being an ally to posing as a threat.

That was the reason he had just showed the boy the history of this shinobi world they lived in.

For all who choose to change the future should understand the past.

"I understand" Naruto responded, honestly people had done so many despicable things for their own selfish desires, what right would they have to condemn them for doing the same things for the good of the world.

"**Very well, then its paramount that we start your training as soon as possible"**

"And by the way, can you stop with the naruto-sama thing, it kinda creeps me out" the boy wasn't used to being showed respect by anyone so it wasn't really surprising to Zetsu to hear that.

It tilted its head a bit looking at the boy curiously as it considered the request**, "I am Kaguya's **_**will**_** and my purpose is to do everything in my power to see her freed from her prison and you, 'Naruto-sama' are the **_**way**_** for us to reach our goal. It's normal for me to address you with respect so get used to it."** He finally answered

"Uh, fine, okay. Whatever floats your boat"

The blonde jinchurikki walked away from his companion giving the room they were in a closer inspection. Despite the fact that this was an underground hideout, it was quiet spacious, it had a few rooms and even a training room as large as Konoha's. he walked further and saw a solitary chair that looked more like a throne in another big room, that's where Madara liked to sit.

Naruto wondered if the legendary Uchiha ever looked at himself as a god or something. Well with the power he held, it could be quiet easy to consider yourself as one.

But now he was gone, and Naruto would be the one who would achieve what Madara could not.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he saw countless white Zetsu looking at him with wonder. He didn't know what to say to the curious creatures and so he settled for;

"Hi"

"Wow, he looks just like Obito" one of them said

"Not really, Obito had black hair" another one replied

"Maybe it is Obito but he just dyed his hair and drew some marks on his face to fool us" a third uttered

"That doesn't make any sense, half of Obito's face was crushed so it can't be him"

"Well maybe if his poop smells just like Obito's then we'll know for sure"

And just like that an argument broke out between the white creatures over Naruto's identity and the blonde was beginning to wonder just what the hell he had gotten himself in.

"**Don't mind them Naruto-sama"** the real Zetsu approached him having donned his Akatsuki cloak. **"they're brainless fools but still useful"** he said getting an offended look from his white side.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked his black and white companion, the goal may have changed but he still desired to be trained and tutored like all the clan kids and seeing as Zetsu here was the all-knowing, he had a feeling that he would be learning a lot from him.

"**Chakra control"** Zetsu replied simply earning a disappointed look from his charge and so decided to explain,

"**The power that resides in you, the power that Kaguya has unlocked in you is not just any ordinary power. Its half of what the Hagoromo held, power that could trample any dojutsu out there other than the rinnegan. Six path Senjutsu gives more chakra than you could ever imagine adding on to your already monstrous reserves, you have a bit of chakra from all tailed beast within you. You have all five elements including yin-yang release, magnet release, larva release, boil release and the truth seeking balls. and you could also draw more power from the atmosphere as nature energy. You have all that and many more but it all means nothing if you cannot properly control your chakra"**

"…Wow…" it was all he could say to that. Kaguya had told him that she had unlocked a power that lay dormant in him but he could have never guessed that it was that much.

"**Well, perhaps I misspoke" **the black commented earning a confused look from his blonde companion

"**You don't have chakra from any of the tailed beasts yet, well maybe except the Kyuubi because it resides in you, therefore your power is a bit incomplete. We'll have to do something about that… but still what is there is still a terrifying amount of power that should not be taken lightly" **

"Oh" the blonde thought out loud flexing his right hand, this was it…

"And so it begins huh?"

"**Yes, but before we start anything, I want to talk to you about the Akatsuki…"**

**END CHAPTER**

**Next chapter will be released when you tell me your thoughts…**

**SARAVAN OUT! **


End file.
